A Chance Meeting
by CheyanneBoyle
Summary: When Ron leaves for an extended trip just after 7th year alter world, big war never happened Hermione finds herself in an interesting predicament with an unlikely suitor.
1. How it all Began

It was late July, the summer after seventh year; I lay tucked into my bed at The Leaky Cauldron cold and alone. Ron had just left that afternoon for his family trip to Rome in celebration of our graduation from Hogwarts. It would have been the first night of the whole summer that we would have spent apart and I had never felt so lonesome. I thought back to his every touch on my body and his sweet and passionate kisses and I really wanted him back, laying in this big, ice cold and lonely hotel bed with me.

As I thought more about Ron and how much I wish he were here I began to become hot and bothered. It was only 7 pm, what was I doing in bed anyways? I convinced myself that I had to go out and do something so I gathered myself up from the bed and made my way towards the bathroom. I drew myself a steamy bath and filled it will lavender bath salts and bubble bath. As I waited for the bath to fill I walked over to the mirror and looked myself in the eyes, 'WOW.'I thought to myself 'I have grown into quite the stunner.' I allowed the cold silky bath robe I had been wearing to drop to the floor, leaving me standing in just my lacy black bra and matching boy cut panties. I turned back to the bath and turned it off. Removing the little clothing I had left I draped my feet over the large, luxurious Jacuzzi tub and slowly lowered myself into the water.

After removing myself carefully from the bathwater and patting myself dry with a beautiful fluffy white towel I made my way towards my suitcase and carefully selected a soft, black silk dress that cut off about three inches above the knee and draped lightly against my 34 D chest. Carefully hanging the dress on a hanger to wait while I got ready I selected a pair of black strappy four inch stilettos. I made my way back towards the bathroom, dress and shoes in hand.

When I finished in the washroom my long auburn hair was cascading down my back in delicate and loose curls to just above my waist and my makeup was gently applied. The dress hung snug against my body, causing each individual cure to explode like a firework. My heels held my slim legs at perfect length and perfected the full round affect my butt needed. Before Walking out of the room I gave myself a one over in the mirror, 'DAMN I look hot!' I thought to myself before opening the door and strutting down to the bar.

There, sitting at the bar I saw him. Sitting in all of his bleach blond gorgeousness, was my mortal enemy. The hater of all things Muggle and Muggle born, Curser of half-bloods and slayer of mud-bloods. Draco Malfoy. I strode past him with little mind and ordered my drink and took a seat at the opposite end of the bar. Looking around I gazed at each individual piece of sexy wizard ass and turned down each one to hit on me. I may have been spoken for, but hey, it was still okay to look sometimes.

I'm not sure what it was in the night, but I began to feel moistness between my legs. Perhaps it was all the attention from the other men in the pub, being an object of desire was hot, or maybe it was the fact that I had a little too much to drink that night. No that wasn't it, I knew exactly what it was, but there was no way I would ever admit to even myself that the sight of that pompuss, arrogant, egocentric, gorgeous piece of eye candy could ever turn me on. That was the end; I could not take this night any longer.

I stood up and began to stride towards the door to make my escape back to my room and hopefully forget the troublesome on goings of my mind that night. As I was half way between the table and the door a large figure stepped out in front of me, placed warm, masculine hands on my waist and pulled me close. "Looking luscious tonight Granger." The voice whispered, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. The voice belonged to none other than my mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Not a Chance

Ch 2:

Not a Chance

I stumbled backwards in terror as I tried to escape his powerful grasp on my waist. I felt the moistness in my between my legs expand and thought to myself 'Hermione, get a grip on yourself! You hate this boy!" I hated being in this position, held against the body of a man I both hated and lusted after. I found myself in a brief moment of strength, pushed him back and drew my wand in a single motion. "Show off Malfoy or I will hex your ass so badly you won't walk straight for a month!" I shouted with an over empowering boom that echoed off of all the walls in the pub and caught the attention of many.

"Now, now Granger," Draco cooed "no need to get your nickers in a twist. Continue on, I just wanted to let you know how exceptional you look this evening." I slowly dropped my wand to my side with caution, reading him carefully to see that he did not draw his own. When I noticed he had no intention of harming me I began to make my way past him with a careless grace when I heard his voice again. He whispered out and an incredibly seductive tone, "Though, I do wish you would sit and have a drink with me."

"What do you want with my company Malfoy?" My voice demanded harshly, "I am just a mud-blood, remember?"

"I know! Not my usual style, but you just look do damn fine tonight." He retorted with such deliverance I could tell he had practiced the line in his head. It was nothing more than a slow and intentional lie.

"Ya right!" I snapped, sucking in with a cold and emotionless sarcastic tone. I was aroused and not in the mood to play his dumb mind games so I began to push past again making way for the door, just a few feet beyond him.

"Wait, I will tell you the truth if you sit down, please!" Begging was such a cute shade on him. He patted the seat next to him gently and looked me deep in the eyes. His eyes were captivatingly blue and dazzled me to the point that I wanted to obey, but then I saw the flicker of pain and desire in his eyes and instinctually found myself making my way towards the cold leather of an uncomfortable bar stool.

'What am I doing?' I thought to myself in sheer terror, 'sitting down to a drink with my natural enemy? The slayer of all muggle borns?' That was shockingly out of character, even for a girl like me with very few defining traits and most of them rational. How could I betray my own rationality like that? He was just so darn cute and being here without Ron or Harry I was weak to my own feminine instincts.

"You better have a good explanation for this Malfoy, or a lot of people will have a lot of reputation ruining things to say about it." I scolded him. I hoped and prayed that it came out as half bored as I meant it to, if even for a second I let him sense my excitement he would later crucify me.

"Okay, if I am wasting your time you can feel free to leave." He retorted in a cool dry tone. "However you seemed as drained and lonely as I feel right now and I figured you might actually be an okay person to talk to. I have heard good things about you." His tone seemed almost hopeful and as though he genuinely wanted me to be there.

The feeling of being needed by THE DRACO MALFOY was almost unbearable. I nearly forgot about the wetness between my legs as I gazed into his eyes and felt my heart slowly being to melt. 'Get a grip on yourself!' I snapped at myself mentally. 'You have a wonderful boyfriend who loves you very much! Don't screw yourself up. Don't fall in love with him.' "Tell me, what is wrong? " I asked, trying hard to make it seem like I was only half interested.

"Well…" He began slowly, unsure of himself all of a sudden, "My whole life my family has never pressured me into anything, but now that we have graduated they want me to rush the rest of my life. My mother is agonised by the fact that I have not found a girl to love and bring home to her yet and is pushing me to find a love. My father, he doesn't want me to marry for love; however he does want me to marry. He wants me to marry Pansy to keep the bloodline pure.

"I have never been less interested in anyone then I am Pansy, and I'm no longer sure about the bloodlines thing. I mean, I have been awful to you but I was always more because I had to rather then I wanted to be. When I marry I want it to be because I have found a beautiful woman to love and hold the rest of my life. I want to marry a girl I could wake up to in the morning, see her looking like a disaster and smile to myself thinking 'That is MY girl.'"

A few more drinks into the night and Draco and I were getting a good buzz on. I had helped him work through most of his problems and was well into a discussion about my relationship with Ron. Who was this boy I was talking to? He most certainly was not the boy I despised my whole life; he was a boy I had never even seen before. He was a cute, sweet, lost boy whose attention I craved like crazy.

Growing tired and suddenly becoming aware of the fact that it was near closing time I turned to Draco and slurred in a drunk and half coherent way " It's getting late, I should head back to my room and sleep"

"Okay, but let me walk you back to your room, you are drunk and I don't want hard to find you on your way." He replied as though he was genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. So I nodded gently accepting his invitation and we made our way from the bar up to my room on the third floor. When we reached my room I felt Draco's hand lock tightly on mine in a commanding way, reminding me of the wetness between my legs. He lend in so I could feel his whole body right close to mine. His lips rubbed against my ears as he whispered "Thank you for being an amazing person, I had a great time tonight".

As he pulled back from my ear I felt his face turn gently as he locked his lips on mine in a gentle and passionate kiss. I felt the wetness began and as his hand trailed down my body towards the hem of my dress and I felt his hand begin to wander up my dress. All of a sudden I became conscious of what I was doing. I gripped his hand firmly to stop it in his path. I pulled away from the kiss and snapped "Not a Chance in Hell!"


	3. Caving to Temptation

I turned away from him quick and slammed the door with a thud. 'Wait,' I thought to myself, 'That was really rude of me, and kind of hash at that.' Shyly I reopened the door a crack, seeing Draco standing there stunned I whispered "I'm sorry Draco that was rude. It's just, I'm with Ron. That kiss should not have happened."

Draco's Icy blue eyes caught me, staring into the deepest crevices of my soul as he replied, "Yes, I am sorry. I don't know where that came from, heat of the moment I guess." His words came out in a muttered stumble that made him seem so genuine. "Well, that's a lie. Hermione you are the most amazing witch I have ever seen. My father is on me about keeping the bloodline pure and how insignificant muggle borns are, but it is not true. You are the strongest Witch there ever was. Any spell you can do without a second thought, your power is strong and you are unreliably gorgeous. You may be the most pure and genuine person I have ever met and you never hesitate to give someone a chance."

OMG Was the boy I had been lusting over since I turned 13, who I had hated since I was 11 now confessing his love for me? This makes no sense but I felt a tightness in my stomach as his words sunk in. "I'm sorry Draco, I'm not sure I understand where you are going with that." I replied in a confused and innocent way.

"Hermione." Draco cooed softly as he looked deep into my eyes. "I think I love you, and I know that is wrong. I have to think of my family and you, you have Ro-"

Before he could finish his words I had flung the door open, giving up with a reckless sense of abandon. My enemy and my lover shall be one. I caved to the temptation so sweet and pure. My lips quickly locked on his as I wrapped myself around him in a cocoon of fiery passion, pulling him into my room and shutting the door behind us.

We stumbled around the room locked in our kiss as our tongues gently grazed one another's, learning each nock and cranny of one another's mouths. His hands ran gently across my torso as though he was trying to feel out each individual curve and store them in memory. Kneading my fingers through his shaggy blond hair and pulling him further into the kiss. I needed him close. The spark between us was wild, I had never craved the touch of a lover the same way I craved his touch.

His hands fumbled as he reached for the zipper on my dress, both of us still refusing to drop the kiss. My dress fell to the ground at our feet when he finally pulled back and looked me in the eyes panting and barley able to form the question, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I past the point of want in fifth year! This is now a need!" I snapped at him, forcing him back into the kiss. Allowing my hands now to wander over his chest as he stumbled back, pulling us both onto the bed. I sat on top of him, in the most heated make out session I had ever had with the man I despised the most. Nothing had ever been so arousing to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry this is very short. Life went crazy and I have had no time to write. This is only the first half and I will post more when I have time. Love you guys XoXo

Ch4: I

My fingers clawed quickly at each button on his shirt while his fumbled and stumbled over the clasp on the back of my bra. Temptation was given into fully as my hands searched for the button on his pasts and in no time we were sprawled out in only our underpants, making out of the hotel bed.

My blood has been replaced with an overwhelming sense of desire and my romantic side was destroyed when Draco grabbed my waist and flipped me roughly onto my back. I longed for my tormentor to terrorize me, to make me scream for him. He started gently, nibbling on my neck and chest until he made his way down to my breast. His tongue ran circles around my nipple as he gently bit down causing me to stir and wiggle as I let out an exasperated moan. His hand searched down my body and clung to my well fit stomach and paused for a moment looking into my eyes for the approval he needed.

Nodding my head gently I bit my lip, awaiting his touch and trying to keep myself from screaming out. Slowly his left hand began to trace gently over my panties, just carefully enough that I could feel it and he could feel my wetness without giving me any real pleasure. I felt my hips buck up to meet his fingers, begging him to give me what I had craved for so long. "P-please..." I whimpered my voice barely more than a squeaked whisper.

"You really want it don't you Granger?" He asked in a torturous, almost methodical way. He had a plan, I knew it, and I would be made to suffer.

He began rubbing in circles, carefully over my panties; giving me a taste of pleasure, but nowhere near the bliss I desired. Thrusting my hips carefully in time with each rotation of his hand, to maximise whatever pleasure I could get from this, but it was not enough. I wanted more. I NEEDED MORE!

My fingernails dug into the back of my drop dead gorgeous, perfectly sculpted, platinum blond and entirely new lover. I had never needed someone's touch as badly as I whimpered and bagged for him to pick it up a notch.

As though taking a que, or perhaps he just couldn't take it himself any longer, he slid down further and carefully removed my panties. He slowly and deliberately inserted a single finger, driving me nuts as I humped and grinded, searching for the pleasure I needed.


End file.
